DougFukkie
spam sites.]] series of sites. NSFW WARNING on asset id: 108731 since that's the asset used in the IGTPTEDUYLI sites.]] DougFukkie is a YTMND user from the Pre-Suzanne Era of YTMND (and came back during The Suzanne Era). The nickname is a spoof on the name Doug Funnie, and this user even involves content from the show Doug in his sites. Fads started by, and popularized by DougFuggie Some of these fads were started by DougFukkie (or at least suspected to be passed on by him) *I'm going to post this every day until you like it (popularized by DougFukkie, but actually started by ExFurry) *DOUG FUNNIE HOMO DICKS (it has yet to be determined if other users started this before DougFukkie) DougFukkie's legacy during early-to-mid-2010s hiatus YTMND user DougFukkie hasn't been on YTMND since late 2011, but other users however tried to emulate this user's style to continue his legacy. On the year 2012, YTMND user woman made a series of sites titled "I'm going to post this every day until you accept reality", which took the apporach of DougFukking around, but used an unrelated image. User woman even broke DougFukkie's record for days in a row of a YTMND site posting streak. During The Suzanne Era Of YTMND, which started some years after DougFukkie last logged on, some users such as RogerKlotz, and YTMND user Suzanne have tried to bring back DougFukkie's series of I'm going to post this every day until you like it. series of sites, but have lampooned it to include different items to "post every day until you like it." (see IGTPTEDUYLI article for more info). Unfortunately these sites made by other users who admire DougFukkie are being scheduled for deletion, or have already been deleted. The term to DougFukk around refers to the concept of making IGTPTEDUYLI sites (or parodies of them) to make YTMND more SUPREMO, and DougFukking around in general is simply just re-posting sites with virtually the same content since thats what the IGTPTEDUYLI sites kinda did, alongside DOUG FUNNIE HOMO DICKS. The DougFukk around phrase was coined by YTMND user Suzanne since that user had strong admiration for DougFukkie's IGTPTEDUYLI fad. 2015 comeback On August 9, 2015, DougFukkie has come back to YTMND. Lets hope that DougFukkie will start a new fad, seeing as he may suffer from some "culture shock" over entering YTMND during the Suzanne Era. This user has even upvoted a Suzanne site, of which is a good sign that he will look up to Suzanne. Album release To honor DougFukkie, Suzanne Records proposed an album titled DOUG'S SUPREMO SOUNDFUKKIE, of which is part of the SUPREMO SOUNDTRACK SERIES. But this got cancelled due to the Suzamurai Quentin Scandal. However, DougFukkie made a tribute site about Suzanne's departure on the 16th of November. On May 2016, Beahead Records would release an album titled DougFukkie's Greatest Hits, since they would pick up on the slack many months after Suzanne Records cancelled their attempt to release a DougFukkie-related album. Nicknames *Doug Funnie (because hes a big fan of Doug Funnie on Nickeloden) *ExFukkie, a nickname for DougFukkie after finding out that ExFurry was the originator of the I'm going to post this every day until you like it. fad, since many thought that DougFukkie invented it. *Fukkie (because a name like Fukkie is largely associated with DougFukkie) *DougFurry, for similar reasons why we sometimes call him ExFukkie *The IGTPTEDUYLI Guy, because of his infamous I'm going to post this every day until you like it. fad. *RoyalFukkie, because DougFukkie is the royal DougFukker of the users who look up to him. *DougFukkster Slang words surrounding DougFukkie's fame *DougFukking, as in to DougFukk around, is when a YTMND user reposts the same site (or similar) with a same, or similar title in an artistic manner similar to DougFukkie. *DougFukker, a term used to refer to a fan of DougFukkie's style, or the noun form of "DougFukk". *-Fukkie, a suffix that would be adopted to refer to DougFukkie-related concepts. **AdverFukkie, advertising things DougFukkie-style **StyleFukkie, in the style of DougFukkie. Trivia *DougFukkie is a metalhead. He is known for using metal music in many of his YTMND sites. **He is especially fond of King Diamond, Devin Townsend, Ghost, Judas Priest and Faith No More. *Ironically DougFukkie doesn't like Doug that much. He prefers Hey Arnold and As Told by Ginger as far as old Slice of Life Nicktoons go. *DougFukkie considers the Nitro+ character Super Pochaco to be his waifu. *DougFukkie doesn't like trolling anymore. *DougFukkie is a fatass faggot lol *DougFukkie is a fan of anime. **Some of his favorite animes include Dragon Ball, One Piece, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, Yu Yu Hakusho and Fist of the North Star. *DougFukkie is also a big fan of JRPGs, especially Megami Tensei, Persona, Pokemon and EarthBound. *Did I mention that DougFukkie is a fatass faggot lol? Category:Suzanne Era users Category:Users suspected to be Johnny Lurg Category:Pre-Suzanne Era users Category:DougFukkie Category:Dormant users Category:YTMND users Category:YTMND shock jocks